


Ozzie and Harriet

by Starofwinter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Klaus is pan, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, dave is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Dave came back to the present with Klaus, and some things are still catching him off-guard.





	Ozzie and Harriet

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on the kink meme.

“Dave?”  The house is quieter than it should be, and Klaus tenses as he walks in, dread pooling in his chest.  “Dave, are you in here?”

“Yeah- just hang on.”  

Klaus sighs in relief as he turns the corner into the living room to see Dave sitting on the couch, his cheeks streaked with tears even as he tries to scrub them with his sleeve.  “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asks, hurrying over to sit down next to him.

“Nothing- it’s stupid,” Dave says, shaking his head, but when he looks back at the TV, staring at it like he’s trying to memorize everything about it, Klaus gets it.

He takes Dave’s hand in his, leaning against his shoulder as they watch the show - a man is standing on a rainbow-covered float at a massive Pride parade, grinning wide as he shouts  _ I am a gay man!   I am a gay man!  _ before pulling his partner up onto the float to kiss him.  “You never got to see this kind of thing, huh?” 

Dave shakes his head again, turning slightly to kiss Klaus’ hair.  “Never. It was- we always had to hide, we couldn’t- even when it was places just for us, we knew that the cops could raid us any second.  Just walking down the street was dangerous if anyone knew. I knew a couple of women that got caught, they were the ones that got arrested, just for defending themselves.”  He stops to take a deep breath and wipe his eyes again, and Klaus squeezes the hand holding his. “And now- we can hold hands, we can-  _ we can get married _ .  We can be on TV, just like Ozzie and Harriet.”  He gives a wet, disbelieving laugh, and Klaus kisses his knuckles.

 “We can be us,” Klaus says, “We don’t have to hide.”

“My name is David Katz, and I’m a gay man.”

Klaus grins and tackles him back onto the couch, kissing Dave breathless as they laugh together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the scene Dave is watching is from Season 2, Episode 6 of Sense8. That and Nomi's speech still get me every time. I've seen both of them at least five times each and my queer ass still cries every time.


End file.
